As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Active digitizer devices, commonly referred to as active pen devices or active stylus devices, are one form of input device that can be used in conjunction with an information handling system. An active digitizer device, such as an active pen, may be used to convert movements of the active digitizer device into digital text, lines, drawings, notes, etc for input into an information handling system. Often, a display device is provided to interact with the active digitizer device. One problem with prior systems is that the Horizontal Synchronization (H-Sync) signal of the display device may create noise that interferes with operation of the active digitizer device. Some solutions to this problem include setting a working period of the active digitizer device to the time period that falls between H-Sync pulses. Unfortunately, prior systems require a priori knowledge of the H-Sync frequency and starting time in order to successfully synchronize the active digitizer device to the H-Sync frequency. Alternatively, coil antennas or wired communication connections between the display device and the active digitizer device may be used to determine the H-Sync period. Unfortunately, such systems require a priori information, additional hardware, or wired tethers between the display device and the active digitizer.